stexpandedfandomcom-20200214-history
USS Odyssey (NCC-81639)
| type = Explorer | class = Odyssey | status = Active }} The USS Odyssey (NCC-81639) was the prototype of a new class of Federation starship that was first commissioned following the Dominion War. The Odyssey was intended to be a smaller, more cost-effective version of the larger and starships. The Odyssey-class was designed as a deep space exploratory vessel, although given the geo-political concerns of the time, the ship was also intended to be a capable tactical vessel as well. (Star Trek: The Nomad Frontier) Development history The design lineage of the Odyssey can be traced as far back as the of starships. Although the Odyssey was never intended to serve as a capital ship, the intention was for her to share a similar mission profile and service life as her illustrious predecessor. The ship was first conceived in the early 2350s, as the Excelsior-class space frame was beginning to show its age and limitations. Although development would be delayed by various galactic events, the ship would remain a high priority for Starfleet, which remained optimistic that missions of exploration would always remain a high priority for the Federation. The design was finalized on Stardate 50344.5, and the keel would be laid later in that year. The mass devastation of the Dominion War would delay construction, but after the war's end, the Odyssey was launched for her initial flight tests on Stardate 53276.2, bearing the registry number NX-81639. As with many new classes of ships, there were numerous unforeseen problems during the testing phase. Despite these setbacks, Starfleet was eager to see the Odyssey-class pushed into active service to begin replacing the diminished numbers of Starfleet following the war. Finally, on Stardate 55683.4, the USS Odyssey was commissioned and assigned her new registry number by Starfleet. At the time of her launch, construction had already begun on her first of many proposed sister ships, the . Mission profile The Odyssey was intended as a deep space explorer. The ship was to be capable of operating beyond the established borders of the Federation for extended periods without resupply or refit. The standard mission length of the class was envisioned as being between two and five years. In wartime, the Odyssey would have filled the role of a light cruiser. Armament & defensive systems Since her missions call for her to be far from home, the armament of the Odyssey is impressive. The ship boasts multiple phaser arrays, as well as three quantum torpedo launchers (two forward and another aft). For defense, the ship is equipped with regenerative shielding, as well as ablative armor. Service life The Odyssey was launched from her home at the Utopia Planitia Fleet Yards in 2379, on Stardate 56176.4. Her first mission was intended to be a shakedown cruise to the Bajoran system before leaving through the Bajoran wormhole to the Gamma Quadrant. Background information *The Odyssey was named in honor of her predecessor, which was destroyed almost nine years before during the Federation's disastrous first contact with the Dominion. *The Odyssey is seventeen decks in height, with a length of over three hundred meters. Her crew complement is just over four hundred. Odyssey 081639 Odyssey 081639